1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device and a heat dissipation method, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device and a heat dissipation method applicable to lower a temperature of a case located below a heat dissipation element.
2. Related Art
As the performance of notebooks becomes increasingly high, more and more users have abandoned bulky desktops to use notebooks that are light, thin, short, and small. However, in order to enable the performance of the notebooks to be comparable to that of the desktops, the first problem to be solved is to effectively dissipate a large amount of heat energy generated by a central processing unit (CPU) and computer chips during operation within a rather narrow space.
In a common notebook, the heat generated by a CPU and computer chips during operation is guided via a heat pipe to a heat dissipation element formed by a plurality of heat sinks assembled to each other in parallel, and then a fan is used for cooling. Thus, after the notebook works for a period of time, the hottest place of the case is always a position below the heat dissipation element, and that is because most of the heat generated by main heat generating elements of the notebook is guided to this position. Although a small gap exists between the heat dissipation element and the case, and the heat dissipation element has no substantial thermal contact with the case, the heat of the heat dissipation element is still unavoidably conducted to the case due to a quite short distance there-between, which results in a higher temperature of the case at this position.
The small size and small thickness of the notebook result in a vary small distance between the case and the heat dissipation device, and thus the user easily feels hot due to the heat conducted from the heat dissipation device inside the case while operating the notebook. Although the increased rotation speed of the fan is helpful for heat dissipation, it also increases the power consumption of the notebook correspondingly. In addition, the noise caused by the increased rotation speed of the fan also brings trouble to the user in operation.